Un nuevo sentimiento
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Ray conoce a Max y después... solamente leyéndolo!


TITULO: Un nuevo sentimiento

CONTENIDO: yaoi, shonen-ai, lemon, etc.

DISCLAIMER: Como todos están hartos de saber, no me pertenece y no es para beneficio propio.

Eran las once de la mañana de un sábado soleado, y Ray Kon debía llegar a la casa de uno de los integrantes de los Bladebreakers. Era relativamente nuevo en el grupo, ya que en el anterior había tenido mucho conflictos. Ray no conocía a este integrante mucho. En realidad, iba conociendo poco a poco a cada uno de ellos, y sus particularidades. Takao Hinomiya se destacaba por su voracidad tremenda, principalmente cuando salían a sus frecuentes viajes, donde las batallas eran una excusa para comer a más y mejor. Kai Hiwatari era una persona muy callada y reservada, nunca se podía saber qué pensamientos cruzaban su mente talvez atormentada por la forma como ocurrían las cosas con él. Kenny, el cerebro del grupo, tenia la espantosa habilidad de predecir todos los puntos débiles de las cosas, y la mayoría de las veces acertaba. Pero hoy debía llegar a casa de aquel que había robado su corazón, o por lo menos lo había dejado muy trastornado: Max Mizuhara. No podía concebir de qué forma le había cautivado. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, le sorprendió el carácter extrovertido de Max. Cómo hacía para llevar todo tan positivamente? Solía resolver todas los malos momentos con suaves palabras conciliadoras, y con una sonrisa tan luminosa que solamente él podría hacerlo. Todavía recordaba aquel primer día en que ingresó al grupo. Estaba nervioso pues no sabia como seria recibido; pero tuvo una grata sorpresa cuando un muchachito menudo, rubio y de unos ojos azul cobalto más resplandecientes que el cielo despejado se adelantó y extendió la mano para saludarlo, con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Ray quedó sorprendido con esa actitud tan amistosa, pero algo más que eso estaba ocurriendo; parecía que miles de hormigas subían por su estómago, provocándole cosquillas. Qué sensación más rara!

-Hola! Mucho gusto – dijo – me llamo Max, y tú?

-Ehn... yo... mi nombre es Ray – contestó – Ray Kon. Ray no pudo evitar, pero miró con intensidad en los profundos ojos azules de Max. Talvez quisiera leer algo de los pensamientos de este muchacho, quizás algo que le revelara que sería aceptado entre ellos. Pero a Max esto no le pasó por alto. Sintió como los ojos ambarinos de Ray los traspasaban, y le subió algo parecido con una calor, cosa que lo dejó ligeramente sonrojado.

-Déjame presentarte al resto del grupo – continuó Max – Este es Takao... y este es Kai... Kai Hiwatari... y este es Kenny...

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijo Ray al grupo, pero sin apartar los ojos de Max.

-Bien, ahora que nos conocemos, ya podríamos ir a algún restaurante, no les parece? – anunció Takao, con una expresión hambrienta.

-Jmm... – dijo Kai, siendo esta su expresión predilecta.

-Pero tú solamente piensas en comida, no es así, Takao? – le recriminó Max.

-No, no pienso solamente en comida, pero...

-No digas más nada, Takao. Y vamos – dijo Max – tú también, Ray.

-Sí? – Ray, ligeramente sonrojado – Entonces vamos.

Mientras caminaban, Ray hizo lo posible para caminar al ritmo de Max, que estaba detrás de todos ellos. Llegó a su lado; Max estaba completamente distraído en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que Ray lo observaba fijamente. Muy fijamente...

-Qué miras, Ray? – preguntó Max, sonriéndole.

-Yo? Nada... en absoluto – Ray no se cansaba nunca de observar cómo Max sonreía, le hipnotizaba – nada.

-Qué cosa! No me pareció eso – comentó Max – en realidad, parecías estar mirándome el... cuello.

Ray casi se atraganta. Cómo pudo darse cuenta?

-No es lo que estás pensando, Max – balbuceó Ray – En realidad, yo...

-No trates de explicar nada por ahora, Ray.

-Pero lo que trato de decirte, Max, es que…

Max dedicó a Ray una sonrisa maliciosa. Ray quedó sorprendido: también sonreía de esa forma?

Continuaron caminando esta vez ambos en silencio. Tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, Ray no se decidía entre salir corriendo para apartarse de aquel diablillo rubio, o continuar caminando a su lado, teniendo que contenerse. Optó por la segunda medida, mismo siendo la más complicada. Max, por su lado, meditaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Caramba, alguien parecía de veras interesado por él! Pero pensó en andar con prudencia ahora. Debería calcular cada palabra que dirigiera a este nuevo compañero. Finalmente llegaron al restaurante. Como era de costumbre, Takao llenó el plato con todo lo que tenía derecho, y hasta con lo que no tenía. Kai se limitó a observar a las personas a su alrededor, mientras que Max iba al mostrador a pedir el especial de la casa. Guiado como por una corriente invisible, Ray lo siguió y se sentó a su lado. Como también era la costumbre de Max, al llegar el pedido no perdió tiempo en ponerle mostaza al plato. Pero tuvo un descuido, y se le derramó algunas gotas entre las piernas. Ray, atento como estaba, trató de desviar la atención, pero no consiguió. Rápidamente puso un pañuelo sobre la pierna de Max, y trató de limpiarle. A esto Max le miró profundamente, le sonrió y después le guiñó un ojo. Ray también sonrió; entendió que no estaba ofendido y que le parecía divertido el juego en el cual estaban participando. Pero ahora su corazón palpitaba más fuerte que antes, quería salírsele por la boca.

-Con que continuas el mismo, no? – preguntó Max.

-Co-como así? – Ray, esta vez sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

-Y no lo sé. Pareces como… como si estuvieras en las nubes…

-Y la verdad que sí… o sea, quiero decir, no, nada de eso!

Max entonces desvió la mirada. No, no podía estar ocurriendo esto… algo está equivocado. O talvez seria mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Tan pronto terminaron, salieron y comenzaron a dirigirse nuevamente a casa de Max. Por una casualidad, hoy todos quedarían a pasar la noche en su casa, y ya estaba todo dispuesto para que descansaran, pues al día siguiente tendrían que partir nuevamente a alguna batalla. Vaya! En la distribución final, quedó que Ray dormiría en el mismo cuarto que Max. Coincidencia? Pasaron mucho tiempo conversando en la sala, en donde planearon muchas de las nuevas estrategias que pensaban utilizar. Ya eran las once cuando fueron a acostarse. En el cuarto de Max había dos camas, una cercana a la puerta, y la otra arrimada por la ventana. A Ray le tocó aquella que estaba cerca de la ventana; una vez acostado, se puso nuevamente a pensar: qué hacia él aquí? Y ahora más cerca aún del chico que le había extasiado con su mirada transparente… no conseguiría dormir en ese estado de cosas. Ya se volteó en la cama innumerables veces, intentando disipar los pensamientos absurdos que acudían a su mente, sin resultado. Quedó mirando fijamente a la Luna, que resplandecía a través de los cristales. Repentinamente prestó más atención a lo que escuchaba: un silencio total, excepto por la respiración profunda y pausada de Max. Estaba durmiendo; Ray entonces tuvo una idea. Se acercó de puntillas donde Max dormía y quedó mirándole, fascinado, como reposaba este ángel enviado del cielo, y parecía esbozar una sonrisa, mismo durmiendo. Ray no conseguía contenerse más. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y levantando una mano, tocó el rostro de Max. Sintió como su piel era suave, tersa, muy lisa. Estaba temblando cuando comenzó a bajar la mano hacia el cuello, muy delicadamente para que no despertara; y lo pasó también por encima del pecho, sintiendo la calidez deliciosa con que relajaba, iba explorándole todo, como un coleccionador de obras de arte haría con una estatua, tratando de reconocer todas las líneas y curvas para grabárselos en la memoria. Max continuaba profundamente dormido. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, ya atormentada por tantos sentimientos confusos.

-Será ahora, o talvez no lo será nunca – dijo Ray en voz baja.

Se acercó a los labios de Max, cada vez más, tratando de no respirar tan fuerte, para que no despierte. Finalmente los juntó, y lo besó muy delicadamente, saboreando aquello que consideraba una especie de néctar. Una especie de calor iba subiéndole, quería besarlo con más frenesí, abrazarlo con fuerza, tenerlo junto a él, decirle todo lo que sentía, pero por hoy solamente debía conformarse con este tierno beso robado. Si pudiera, no se separaría nunca, nunca, de esos labios cálidos… Ray levantó la cabeza después, y quedó contemplando a Max. Y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que abría los ojos! Primero fijó la vista en el cielorraso, y luego en Ray, que continuaba sentado en el borde.

-Qué haces aquí, Ray?

-Ahn!…yo, este… bueno, quería preguntarte la dirección del baño.

-La cuarta puerta a la derecha. Y cuidado con tropezarte con la alfombra, Ray.

-Gracias.

Saliendo en dirección al baño, Ray no pudo evitar reír bajo, no creyendo en lo que acababa de hacer. Pero también quedó preocupado: habrá notado Max lo que hizo? No supo decir si continuaba durmiendo o solamente fingía. Pero por lo menos lo había conseguido! Max tampoco quedaba atrás en las emociones que experimentaba. Pensó en el esfuerzo que había hecho para que Ray no se diera cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo tan profundamente como él lo pensaba, estaba esperando para ver si eso realmente ocurriría; sentía una especie de felicidad, pero también algo de miedo, pues no sabía se debía delatar sus emociones. Las mejillas de Max ardían, estaban del color de las cerezas maduras.

Al poco rato, volvió Ray del baño, y volvió a acostarse. Max se volteó y le dijo:

-Sabes, Ray, que tu actitud me está pareciendo rara?

-Rara? Cómo así?

-No te hagas del tonto ahora. A principio no creía, pero ahora tengo casi certeza que te sientes atraído por mí.

-Qué dices?

-Todo esto que andas haciendo. Pareces que andas como un autómata tras mí (sonrió ) y… también sé qué es lo que buscas.

-Duerme ya, Max. No sabes lo que dices, y además mañana será un día muy duro.

Ray no supo qué decir más. Estaba estupefacto ante la revelación de que Max sabía todo este tiempo. Finalmente parecía que el sueño le vencía, pues no conseguía dormir desde hacía rato. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, oyó una risa en la oscuridad.

-Jejejeje!

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, estaban todos presentes en la cocina de la casa, sentados ante una gran mesa. Por precaución, Ray quedó sentado en un extremo de la mesa, y Max en el otro. De esta forma no podían evitar mirarse mutuamente, Ray observándole con sus grandes ojos felinos y ambarinos a Max, que quedaba sonrojado ante esta actitud. Max correspondía, como siempre, con una sonrisa y el espejo de sus ojos azules. Takao estaba sentado inmediatamente a la izquierda de Max, y observaba este intercambio con cierta inquietación.

-Qué demonios te pasa, Max? – preguntó Takao, en voz baja – te estoy hablando a ti, Max… Max… MAX!

-Dijiste algo?

-Sí, te he preguntado qué demonios te pasa. Le miras a Ray con una cara de embeleso que hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta.

-No me pasa nada. Además, no veo motivo por el cual tú estés preocupado conmigo.

-No es eso, pero…

-Vaya! Se está haciendo tarde ya, dentro de poco vendrán a buscarnos para ir al aeropuerto – anunció Max – es bueno que todos estén preparados ya.

Al momento todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hacia la calle. Él último a salir fue Ray, esperando para ver si Max necesitaba ayuda con alguna de sus pertenencias. No estaba más con los pensamientos confusos de la noche anterior, parecía que todos desaparecieron.

-Ven un momento, Ray – le dijo Max – necesito que me ayudes aquí.

-Donde? – preguntó Ray.

Al entrar en el cuarto donde le indicó, encontró a Max parado, de brazos cruzados.

-Qué necesit…

Sin mediar palabras, Max empujó bruscamente a Ray contra la pared, tomó el rostro de Ray entre sus manos y lo besó. Lo besó como ni en sus más irreales delirios hubiera pensado. En ese momento quedó con la respiración cortada.

-Ahora ya estás recompensado – dijo Max, y guiñándole el ojo, salió.

Con pasos entrecortados Ray salió, tratando de entender lo que ocurrió.

De estos sucesos ya pasaron varios meses, pero a Ray no se le sacaba de la cabeza. Cada día que pasaba pensaba con más insistencia en el diablillo rubio (ya se acostumbraba a llamarle así: diablillo rubio), no quería pensar en la posibilidad que todo aquello haya sido apenas un momento de locura pasajera. Creía con firmeza que realmente él le esperaba, que él tampoco se hubiera olvidado de todo lo que habían pasado juntos; en todos los torneos que participaron, no tuvieron tiempo para hablar casi siquiera. Y hacía dos semanas que no se veían, por lo que Ray ya empezaba a sentir una especie de añoranza. Precisamente hoy iba a casa de Max, pues había sido invitado, de la misma forma que los otros integrantes, para un almuerzo en su residencia. Al mirar por las rejas de la calle, consiguió ver a todos en el patio de la casa, estaban arrojándose en la inmensa piscina que invitaba a zambullir, pues era un día muy caluroso. Al entrar por el portón, Takao le gritó:

-No esperes para venir, Ray! Si no perderás tu puesto en los saltos, y no seré yo quien cederá su turno…jajajaja!

-Ya estoy yendo!

Llegando cerca de la piscina, no consiguió dar crédito a sus lo que miraba: allí estaba Max, solamente de… calzones cortos! Esta vez no consiguió contener su admiración hacia él. Se le acercó en tres pasos largos y lo saludó.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Ray – dijo Max, visiblemente alterado, empezándole a subirle un tono escarlata por las mejillas.

-Eres tan… bello – tartamudeó Ray, que también comenzaba a perder la noción de la realidad. -Qué has dicho?

-Eso mismo que escuchaste. Eres tan bello y tierno, que quisiera tenerte para siempre, mi diablillo rubio.

-Ehn…yo, este… como que diablillo rubio?

-Es como te llamaré siempre, porque has robado definitivamente mi corazón. Ya he sufrido mucho por causa de esto, principalmente porque hasta hoy no sé si me aceptarías…bueno… yo solamente quería que sepas mis verdaderos sentimientos…

-Y… Ray, sabes?…yo también tengo algo para decirte…esto es, caso sea conveniente… -Qué tienes para decirme? – interrogó Ray, cambiando su expresión, pues talvez ahora, en este momento todo aquello que hubo soñado se convirtiera en cenizas.

-Mismo que no aparente – empezó Max – yo siempre tuve mucha estima por ti, siempre te consideré como un amigo muy especial, y no pienso que algo pueda quebrantar nuestra amistad… Ray agachó la cabeza: estaba dando muchas vueltas, era obvio que iba a terminar en el clásico "seamos solamente amigos", y ahora ya sufría por anticipado.

-…pero hace meses que no puedo más vivir sin tu presencia. Desde aquel día en que te presentaste, supe que no podía dejarte pasar. Porque yo siempre…te deseé con todas mis fuerzas.

Al oír esto, Ray levantó nuevamente la cabeza, radiante de felicidad. Mientras estaban conversando, recorrieron todo el jardín y ahora estaban detrás de la casa. Sin poder contenerse más, se acercó a Max y lo besó como nunca lo hizo, y fue plenamente correspondido. Estaban fundidos en un abrazo muy fuerte, y mientras se besaban, se permitieron explorar cada milímetro de sus cuerpos. Entonces Ray comenzó a bajar hacia el cuello de Max, un lugar que siempre fue objeto de su deseo, y lo besó con voracidad. Max, que tampoco conseguía aguantarse más, comenzaba a exhalar pequeños suspiros; mientras tanto, Ray le hacia una profunda exploración para que no olvide jamás ese día.

-Entremos adentro – sugirió Max.

Llegando en la sala, Max comenzó a desvestir a Ray lentamente, sabiendo que cada vez estaría más incontrolable. Abrazados quedaron sentados en el sofá, donde Max comenzaba a pasarle la mano en los lugares más guardados de Ray. Entre gemidos, Ray suplicó a Max:

-Por favor, antes que todo acabe, déjame realizar aquello que siempre he querido.

-Como tú quieras. Y, sin más palabras, Ray penetró en el cuerpo de Max. Casi sin poder reprimir un gemido, Max siente una especie de éxtasis, una sensación extraña y a la vez deliciosa se apodera de su cuerpo, que va quedando relajado a medida que Ray satisface sus deseos más profundos. Ambos tienen las frentes perladas de sudor.

En cuestión de minutos todo acaba.

-MAX! RAY! Dónde están ustedes? – grita Takao – acaso no saldrán a disfrutar de este maravilloso día?

Antes de salir, ambos se besan nuevamente, sin saber cuándo podrán repetirlo.

-Ya estamos saliendo, Takao! – exclama Ray – Danos un tiempo, nada más cinco minutos.

Vistiéndose apresuradamente, Ray y Max salen por la puerta lateral. Se juntan al grupo, pero ese día no cesaron de mirarse. Sabían que lo ocurrido hoy fue solamente el comienzo, y que no podrían más considerarse solamente como amigos, pero sí como algo más…mucho más…

(FIN)

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

>> Este es uno de los primeros fics que publico, así que juzguen como sea necesario. Espero sus opiniones y gracias.


End file.
